Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon trainer and a good friend of Winnie the Pooh's, and Pooh also met Ash's other friends Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and others. They first met Ash in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, and since then he has appeared in Pooh's future adventures as a guest character. His prowess in Pokémon Training and his courage have saved the day countless times, especially with his best friend, Pikachu. He and Pikachu are the founders and leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. He's also a childhood rival to Gary Oak as well as a childhood friend to Serena. Before Ash began his journey as a Pokémon trainer, he attended Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he will learn what he'll expect once he's a trainer. During that time, he met Serena, who also attended the camp. Once he met her, he noticed that she was lost, alone, scared, and even hurt when she fell and scraped her knee after getting startled by a Poliwag. He saved her by tending her injury and helping her stand back up. Then he guided her out of the forest and showed her the way back to the campsite. Since then, Ash and Serena became close childhood friends. Relationships Pikachu: Pikachu has been Ash's first Pokemon and best friends since they're journey in the Pokemon world. The two form a brother like bond. Professor Oak: Ash has known Professor Oak since he was little as he's a family friend and respects him as a researcher. Also, Ash would go to Professor Oak for advice and would call him whenever he needed one of his Pokémon that has been kept in storage. Delia Ketchum: Misty: When Ash first met Misty, they didn't get off on the right foot with one another, after he borrowed her bike to save his Pikachu's life which got accidentally destroyed by Pikachu's thundershock attack. At first, Ash didn't want Misty around and disliked that she kept following him as she was gonna follow him until he payed her back for her bike that he accidentally destroyed. However, Ash changed his opinion about Misty as she became a mentor to him and helped him become a great Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash grew to care for Misty and became best friends with her. Ash would always have Misty's back just like she has his. After their travels in Kanto, Ash and Misty traveled through the Orange Islands and Johto together. Also, Ash and Misty have a friendly rivalry with each other as they even tease each other from time to time. Ash and Misty have their fights, although some of them almost destroyed their friendship, but they manage to patch things up in the end. After their journey through Johto, Ash and Misty part ways when she was forced to run the Cerulean Gym while her sisters went on an around world cruise as she also got her bike back as well. Despite no longer traveling together, Ash and Misty, who decided to run the Cerulean Gym full time, maintain their strong friendship for one another. Brock: Ash and Brock are best friends as they traveled together in Kanto. When Brock stayed with Professor Ivy for awhile, Ash understood his reasons. After his best friend return, Ash and Brock traveled together from Johto through Sinnoh. Through their travels, Ash grew to consider Brock like a big brother figure to him and was one of his mentors as he would give him helpful advice to better himself as a Trainer. Ash and Brock are always there for each other. They don't usually fight with one another but they had small fallout but makeup pretty quickly. Ash and Brock almost lost their friendship once when one of Team Rocket's tricks got out of hand but they mend it when the truth came clear. In addition, Ash and Brock would have practice battles together. They officially parted ways after their travels in Sinnoh when Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and Ash continued traveling to fulfill his ambitions. After going their separates ways, Ash and Brock maintain their lasting friendships with one another. Tracey Skechit: Ash and Tracey are pretty close friends as they traveled together through the Orange Islands. Also, Ash and Tracey have great respect for each other. They part ways from traveling when Tracey became Professor Oak's assistant and Ash continue traveling but they see each other sometimes when he come to visit Pallet Town. May: May is one of Ash's best friends as they traveled through Hoenn and Battle Frontier together. When May chose to become a Pokémon Coordinator, Ash gave her his full support and helped her in anyway he can for her. Also, Ash became a mentor to May and guided her in the ways of a Pokémon Trainer. They would train together for Ash's battles and for May's contests. Ash and May have their fights but they make amends with each other in the end. Their friendship remains, after going their separates ways. Max: Ash and Max share a common love for Pokémon as they like to do their own thing while May and Brock went shopping in towns and cities when they were traveling through Hoenn and Battle Frontier. They're each other's best friend as Ash acts like a big brother figure towards Max. Ash would protect and keep Max safe from danger. When Max was going to return to Hoenn while May traveled through Johto, Ash promised him that when he becomes a Pokémon Trainer, they were gonna have a battle together. Dawn: Ash shares an unbreakable friendship with Dawn and would high five her whenever something good happens for them or as a sign of their friendship. Sometimes, Ash would fight with Dawn a little at times but they easily make up. Ash would stand up for Dawn and she has done the same for him. Like he did for May, Ash mentor Dawn in the ways of a Pokémon Trainer and helped her as a Pokémon Coordinator. Also, Ash supports Dawn and cheers her on during her Contests as she cheers him on during his Gym Battles. Ash and Dawn would have practice battles to help their skill level. After they went their separate ways, Ash and Dawn remain best friends. Iris: Much like his relationship with Misty, Ash does get into fights with Iris, although one of them cost them to almost lose their friendship once when they both overacted towards each other, and they do tease each other from time to time as he gets annoyed when she calls him a little kid. However, Ash and Iris are very good friends as they do have respect for each others skills and the love they have for Pokémon. Also, Ash and Iris would train for battles together. After arriving in Kanto, Ash and Iris went their separate ways to fulfill their dreams but they both know they'll always be friends no matter where they go. Cilan: Ash greatly respects his close friend Cilan as a Pokémon Connoisseur and as a Gym Leader. Much like his relationship with Brock and how he enjoys his cooking, Ash doesn't usually fight with Cilan but he does help him see through his mistakes and enjoys his cooking. Before going their separate ways, Ash was told by Cilan how much he learned from and he felt the same way about him. Serena: Ever since they were little kids back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Ash has found Serena, but her knee injured and puts a handkerchief on her knee and helps her stand up. Later Serena became in love with him and became his girlfriend. And whenever Ash gets hurt or is in trouble, this makes Serena gets worried. Clemont: Clemont was Ash's traveling companion in Kalos. When Ash and his friends are in situations, Clemont brings an invention to solve the problem, to which Ash replies "Wow, Science is so amazing!". Bonnie: Ash and Bonnie are very good friends as they both greatly care for Pokémon. Also, Ash would do anything to keep Bonnie safe from danger and cares for her like a little sister. They both like to have fun with Pokémon and accept each other's ideas that involve that activity as well. When their journey together ended, Ash and Bonnie went their separate as he was going home to find out his next move as a Trainer while she stay in Kalos alongside Lillie: Ash and Lillie are each other's best friend as they were also classmates at the Pokémon School. Ash is often there to cheer Lillie up whenever she was down and she would do the same for him. Like he would for Max and Bonnie, Ash would go to great lengths to protect Lillie from danger and does get concern for her safety. Ash is the biggest help for Lillie as he never gave up on helping her get over her fear of touching Pokémon. Also, Ash helped Lillie and her brother save their mother from Ultra Space along with their other friends as well. Ash even helped Lillie perfect her Z-Moves as he gave her some advice on how it feels to use one, although she didn't get it at first but got it when she did it. In addition, Ash and Lillie share a lot of things in common such as a strong love for Pokémon, excitement about going on an adventure or meeting new Pokémon and a willingness to help others for various reasons. Ash and Lillie parted ways when he decided to continue his own journey while she left to go on a journey to find her long lost father alongside her family. However, Ash was given thanks from Lillie for everything he did for her before the boat she was on went out further to sea. Mallow: ??? Lana: Ash and Lana share a close friendship as they were also classmates at the Pokémon School. Also, Ash gets annoyed with Lana's jokes but gets more annoyed when he falls for it. Ash and Lana go on adventures together as their even joined by Mallow sometimes. Also, Ash would help Lana whenever her Pokémon were separated from her and she has done the same for him. In addition, Ash would help Lana in various other things as well and she would do the same for him. Ash and Lana went their separate ways when he decided to return home to continue his journey while she stay in Alola. Kiawe: ??? Sophocles: ??? Gary Oak: Ash and Gary have known each other since they were little as they grew up together. Ash and Gary had a close friendship. However, their friendship ended when they became rivals and started their Pokémon journeys. Despite their rivalry, Ash and Gary at times still looked out for each other, showing that they were still friends. During their time in Johto, Ash and Gary were able to mend their friendship as they grew close to one another again. Ever since Gary moved on to become a researcher like his grandfather and Ash continued his Pokémon journey, they remained friends till the end even though they have more of a friendly rivalry with each other. Ash gets annoyed when Gary teases him from time to time. Go: ??? Gladion: ??? Winnie the Pooh: Ash and Pooh have a close bond since the day he met Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore as he learned they are friends with Christopher Robin. And been through a lot of exciting adventures. Piglet: ??? Tigger: ??? Rabbit: ??? Eeyore: ??? Christopher Robin: ??? Korra: Ash and Korra are good friends. Lincoln Loud: ??? Lincoln’s Sisters: Ash has a good relationship with Lincoln and his sisters. Although Ash cares for them, he still tells them to stop fighting because they can get on his nerves easily. Otis: ??? Josh Framm: ??? Mystery Inc.: Ash and Mystery Inc are good friends. They first met in the library where Mystery Inc. had detention. Whenever Mystery Inc has to solve a mystery Ash helps them. They serve an older brother and sister like relationship. Shaggy Rogers: Ash and Shaggy have a close bond, but they do have a fond for eating. Despite his cowardice, Shaggy is always there to help Ash and his friends when they're in danger. Shaggy (along with Fred) also serves an older brother figure towards Ash. Scooby-Doo: Ash and Scooby-Doo get along really well. Whenever Ash or one of his friends get into trouble like dealing with Team Rocket, Scooby is always there to protect them from danger despite his cowardice. Fred Jones: Ash and Fred Jones are close to each other, but they have been playing sports. Fred (along with Shaggy) serves an older brother figure to Ash. Daphne Blake: Ash and Daphne are good friends, but sometimes when Daphne doesn't like dirty Pokemon, Ash argues though they are friends. Daphne also serves an older sister figure to Ash. Velma Dinkley: Ash and Velma are great friends. Velma is impressed with Ash’s strategies in battling while Ash is impressed with Velma's brains. Velma serves as an older sister figure to Ash. Miyumi: Ash and Miyumi show gratitude with each other. She tells Ash someday she wants to be Pokémon trainer and coordinator. Ash also tells her what are Pokémon. Tino Tonitini: Ash and Tino are best friends ever since they first met and they worked together to stop Dr. Phillium Benedict from trying to get rid of summer vacation. Carver Descartes: ??? Lor McQuarrie: ??? Tish Katsufrakis: ??? Emerl: Ash have met Emerl a while back and became greatest and best friends to each other. If he's in danger, Emerl will be the one to rescue him from villains if they capture him. Philmac: ??? The DigiDestined and their Digmion: Ever since Tai and his friends lost their families during the 9/11 attack, he became a family to them. He will do whatever it takes to help them reunite with their parents. Tai Kamiya: He and Tai became close and best friends to each other ever since they first met and want to protect everything they loved and make a pretty good teamwork to fight villains and save the day. Agumon: ??? Matt Ishida: ??? Gabumon: ??? Sora Takenouchi: ??? Biyomon: ??? Davis Motomiya: Ash and Davis became best friends to each other for working together as a team to fight villains and save the day. But whenever Davis is in danger, he comes to the rescue to help him out. Veemon: ??? Takato Matsuki: Ash and Takato became best friends to each other ever since their journeys. They have a stronger bond together and fought villains together as a team, they like to hang out with each other. Guilmon: ??? Henry Wong: ??? Terriermon: ??? Rika Nonaka: ??? Renamon: ??? Takuya Kanbara: Ash and Takuya became best friends. Koji Minamoto: ??? Marcus Damon: ??? Agumon (Data Squad): ??? Mikey Kudo: ??? Shoutmon: ??? Tagiru Akashi: ??? Gumdramon: ??? Jeri Katou: ??? Haru Shinkai: ??? Jaden Yuki: ??? Yusei Fudo: ??? Yuma Tsukumo: ??? Yuya Sakaki: ??? Yusaku Fujiki: ??? Inuyasha: ??? Kagome Higurashi: ??? Chiro: ??? Yugi Muto: Ash and Yugi are best friends and rivals to each other since they dueled each other in the Kids' WB Duel of Screams two years in a row. Sakura Avalon: Ash and Sakura are great friends to each other. Kero: Ash and Kero are good friends. Li Showron: Ash and Li are great friends. Madison Taylor: Ash and Madison are great friends. Meilin Rae: Ash and Meilin are great friends. Juilan Star: ??? Yue: ??? Simba: ??? Bambi: Bambi first met Ash moments after he was born. As Bambi grows, Ash explains to him that while there are humans who are good and care for wild animals and their homes, there are also bad humans who would destroy wildlife. Ash taught Bambi how to be aware of his surroundings and always be cautious about bad humans. He even tells Bambi that he may be a human, but he means well and means no harm to the forest at all. Dumbo: They both have their mothers and they have a great bond to each other. But Ash really dislikes people making fun of Dumbo since he's got big ears and he protects him. Ash was then very proud of Dumbo for flying and he finally gets to see his mom again. Woody: ??? Buzz Lightyear: ??? Littlefoot: ??? Cera: ??? Ducky: ??? Petrie: ??? Spike: ??? Chomper: ??? Ruby: ??? Kieran Quarles: Ash and Kieran Quarles are best friends but they're like brothers. Sora: Ash and Sora are good friends. Ruby Rose: Ash and Ruby Rose are good friends Weiss Schnee: Ash and Weiss are good friends and close friends. Blake Belladonna: ??? Yang Xiao Long: ??? The Magic School Bus Gang: ??? Twilight Sparkle: Ash and Twilight Sparkle have been great friends. Rainbow Dash: Ash and Rainbow Dash are great friends. They both share their one thing in command to reach their goals Rainbow asks Ash what it's like to become a Pokémon master. And Rainbow Dash returns to explain to Ash about her dream to become a Wonderbolt. Fluttershy: Ash and Fluttershy have been good friends to each other since they both like befriending to creatures. Pinkie Pie: ??? Rarity: ??? Applejack: ??? Spike the Dragon: ??? Hiro: In ''Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'', after they first met, Ash, Pikachu and Hiro are really good friends, but after some time in the film, they formed a very strong bond of friendship. In one scene at Hiro's Hideout, Ash, Pikachu and Hiro have a conversion about the differences and similarities of the Master of the Railway and a Pokemon Master. Hiro calls Ash and Pikachu his best friends, along with Thomas, and later says "You have been very kind, Thomas, Ash and Pikachu. The best friends I could ever have" to them and Thomas. And at the end of the film, when Hiro leaves to go back home to Japan, he and Ash say a tearful goodbye, with Ash saying in Aladdin's voice "Hiro, I'm gonna miss you" and Hiro replies in Genie's voice, "Me too, Ash, and no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a Pokemon Master to me.", which makes Ash feel touched by his friend's very kind words and begins to cry, and then hugs Hiro as he cries, and even a tearful Pikachu hugs Hiro by his nose. Thomas: In Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: the Adventure Begins Balto: ??? Lightning McQueen: Ash and Lightning are good friends. They both want to accomplish their goals. Ash wants to be a Pokemon master while Lightning wants to be a Piston Cup winner. Then Lightning wants to know what is a Pokemon master. SpongeBob: ??? Patrick: ??? Mr. Krabs: ??? Squidward: ??? Sandy Cheeks: ??? Max Taylor: ??? Chomp: ??? Rex Ancient: ??? Ace: ??? Zoe Drake: ??? Paris: ??? Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan: ??? Dan Kuso: Ash and Dan have been best friends to each other. Drago: Ash and Drago are great and best friends. Eliza Thornberry: Ash and Eliza have a strong brother and sister like bond, because they protect innocent creatures from threats. Max Goof: Ash and Max have a strong bond. Henry Rowengartner: He and Henry have a strong bond. Miguel Rivera: Ash and Miguel are best friends. Throughout the movie, Ash teaches Miguel the values of families. He also teaches the Rivera family that the power of music, love, and forgiveness can lead to unexpected results. At the end of the movie, the Riveras blessed Ash's wisdom and he and his friends are always welcomed to the family. Mickey Mouse: ??? Bugs Bunny: ??? Woody Woodpecker: ??? Goku: Goku is one of Ash's best friends and also one of his mentors in becoming a trainer. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: When Ash first met Rudolph, Rudolph thought he was gonna make fun of him because of his nose. But once Rudolph got to know him a bit more, he became a good friend to him. During the encounters with the snow monster, Rudolph was deeply amazed at how Ash risked everything to protect him, even if it costs his own life, but Ash was healed. Ed: ??? Double-D: ??? Eddy: ??? Godzilla (2014): ??? The Ronin Warriors: ??? Ryo Sanada: ??? The Crystal Gems: ??? Steven Universe: ??? Garnet: ??? Amethyst: ??? Pearl: ??? Lapis: ??? Peridot: ??? Bismuth: ??? Hiccup: Ash and Hiccup are best friends and brother. Toothless: Ash and Toothless are great and best friends. Both became new Alpha to the dragons. Light Fury: ??? Stoick: ??? Valka: ??? Cloudjumper: ??? Astrid: Ash first met Astrid after she stood up for him during a confrontation with Stoick, who accused Ash of trespassing Berk. Stormfly: ??? Aladar and his family: ??? Dora Márquez: ??? Po the Panda: Ash and Po get along really well. Although he gets a bit confused with his enthusiasm, their friendship is inseparable. When Po was chastised by Shifu and the Five for his lack of Kung Fu experience, Ash comforted him and told him to not let their lack of faith affect his own. He assured Po that the Kung Fu masters will trust him as long as Po trusts himself with confidence. When Po was blamed for letting Shen escape by the Furious Five, Ash stood up for Po and told them that it wasn't Po's fault for allowing Shen to escape. He admits that it was all his fault, for if he hadn't let Pikachu's Thunderbolt go haywire, Po would've had the chance to stop Shen and the Five wouldn't have to change plans. When Ash was being held prisoner to Kai after his Pokémon's chi were stolen and turned into jade zombies, Po would do anything to save him and free his Pokémon. Shifu: ??? Oogway: ??? The Furious Five: ??? Mordecai: ??? Rigby: ??? Thomas/Nikolai ??? Ariel: ??? King Triton: ??? Sebastian: ??? Melody ??? Edward Elric: ??? Alphonse Elric: ??? Liam: ??? Nodoka Miyazaki: ??? Negi Springfield: ??? Sandbar: ??? Gallus: ??? Silverstream: ??? Smolder: ??? Ocellus: ??? Yona: ??? Elmo ??? Queen Elsa: Ash and Queen Elsa are best friends. She acts as a mother figure to him. Princess Anna: Ash and Princess Anna are great friends. Kristoff: ??? Olaf: ??? Sven: ??? Earthworm Jim: Ever since they first meet each other in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus, Ash and Earthworm Jim act like brothers to each other. Peter Puppy: Much like Earthworm Jim, he acts like a brother to him. Ash's Pokemon On hand * Pikachu * Mr. Mime (Mimey) * Dragonite Traveling with * Rotom Phone With Professor Oak * Bulbasaur * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard * Squirtle * Krabby → Kingler * Muk * Tauros (x30) * Snorlax * Heracross * Chikorita → Bayleef * Cyndaquil → Quilava * Totodile * Noctowl * Egg → Phanpy → Donphan * Taillow → Swellow * Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile * Corphish * Torkoal * Snorunt → Glalie * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor * Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra * Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape * Buizel * Gligar → Gliscor * Gible * Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant * Oshawott * Tepig → Pignite * Snivy * Egg → Scraggy * Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny * Palpitoad * Roggenrola → Boldore * Krokorok → Krookodile * Fletchling → Fletchinder →Talonflame * Hawlucha * Egg → Noibat → Noivern With Professor Kukui * Rowlet * Rockruff → Lycanroc (Dusk Form) * Litten → Torracat → Incineroar * Meltan → Melmetal Released * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree * Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Lapras * Seaking * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja * Buzzwole * Stakataka * Pheromosa * Poipole → Naganadel With someone else * Primeape Traveled with * Rotom Pokédex Given away *Beedrill Traded away * Raticate * Aipom Trivia *He is voiced by Veronica Taylor (1998-2006) and Sarah Natochenny (2006-present). *In Toonwriter's series of Ash's Adventures, Ash's Adventures team will mainly consist of the following: Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Keldeo, May, Manaphy, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Serena, Max, Ralts, Jirachi, Molly Hale, Teddiursa, Entei, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, the Pichu Brothers, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Paul, Bulla Briefs, Trip, Raichu (formerly from the Pokemon Sinnoh Summer Camp) and Lovrina. *Ash bonds really well with Eliza Thornberry and her sister Debbie Thornberry since they all have an interest in protecting innocent creatures and will form a brother-sister relationship with them. *Ash bonds really well with Max Goof and they will form a brotherly bond. *Ash bonds really well with Henry Rowengartner since they both have mothers, their fathers are unknown, they are only children and will form a brotherly bond. *In Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Ash will turn 11 and all of his good friends will throw him a birthday party he will never forget at Litwak's Arcade. *In SpongeBob's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O, Ash will reveal that he was once an active KND operative before he retired. During that time, he was called "Numbuh 1000". *Ash made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Pooh's Adventures of Mulan''. *Pooh invited Ash and his friends in their play ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH''. *Ash and his friends joined Pooh and his friends in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga. *Ash and his friends guest starred along with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Ash and his friends are briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Ash and Pikachu invited Pooh and friends to find Atlantis in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Ash and Pikachu returned without Misty and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range, and Pooh's Adventures of Willow. *Ash and his friends started their own adventure in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Ash and his friends made their brief cameos in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Ash and his friends teamed up with the Looney Tunes in Ash's Adventures of Space Jam. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Danny, and Sawyer in Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins. *Ash and his friends will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and will guest star in rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels. *Ash and his friends will join Pooh, Marty McFly, Doc Brown, and their friends on a journey to the future starting at the end of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future and its sequels. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs in Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley and meet Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid movies. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of Milo & Otis and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Boy Who Could Fly. *Ash and his friends guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Woody Woodpecker and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Ash and his friends guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Ash and his friends guest starred in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Ash and his friends guest starred along with Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Terk, and Tantor in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Ash and his friends guest starred with the Ghostbusters in ''Pooh's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble''. *Ash and Pikachu guest starred with Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Ash and his friends will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Woody Woodpecker and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Littlefoot and his friends, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Juilen, Maurice, Mort, and Louis in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Littefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and Alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Ash and his friends guest starred with SpongeBob, Patrick, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anabelle, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, and the Good Fairy and meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Ash and his friends will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Zazu, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse, and Celebi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Slimer, Stay Puft, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, and Jack Skellington in Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, and Stay Puft in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Littlefoot and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Ash and his friends will join Tino and his team in'' Tino's Adventures of Recess: School's Out, Tino Tonitini and Doug's First Movie, Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie, Tino's Adventures with Spy Kids (and its sequels), ''Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero, Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour (and its sequels),'' Tino's Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Tino Tonitini Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons (and its sequels), ''Tino Tonitini Gets Flushed Away, Tino's Adventures of Titan A.E., Tino Tonitini and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Tino's Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Tino's Adventures of Percy Jackson (and its sequels), Tino's Adventures of Dot films, ''and other projects. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Pooh's Adventures of Babes in Toyland, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor and SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Ash and his friends will meet Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Ash Ketchum Meets Balto. *Ash and his friends will reunite with Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *Ash and his friends will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Sebastian the Crab, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Ash and his friends helped Snow White and the Seven Dwarfelles in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Dumbo, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Benjamin the Elephant and Doraemon in Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music. *Ash and his friends will help the Mighty Ducks to face Draganus And Bowser in [[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)]]. *Ash and his friends will reunite with Aladdin and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar '', [[Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves|''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves]], and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series. *Ash and his friends will meet Jen the Gelfling in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *Ash and his friends will help Sarah rescue her baby brother named Toby from King Jareth, Joker, Harley Quinn, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum Goes To Labyrinth. *Ash and his friends will guest star along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. * Ash and his friends will meet Bloom and her friends in'' Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2, and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club projects. * Ash and his friends will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in [[Bloom's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol|''Bloom's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol]]. *Ash ans his friends will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron'', Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend ''(and its TV Series), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh Joins Yogi's Gang, Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds and Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus. *Ash and his friends have made cameo appearances in LionKingHeart Fantasy Films' first crossover "Sleeping Lioness" (both the original and special editons). *Ash and his friends play leading roles in LionKingHeart Fantasy Films' third crossover, "Ash and the Beanstalk." *Ash will guest star with Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. *Ash will meet Nighlock and his team in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. Gallery Young Ash.png|Ash Ketchum as a little boy 178269-ash_ketchum_seasons_1_5.png|Ash in his Classic Outfit July1011.gif|Ash and his Pikachu Hoennash.png|Ash in his Hoenn Outfit 412px-Ash_DP_1.png|Ash in his Sinnoh Outfit Ash_BW.gif|Ash in his Unova Uniform Xyash.png|Ash in his Kalos Uniform Ash SM.png|Ash in his Alola Outfit Ash Ketchum (I Choose You).png|Alternate Ash (I Choose You) Ash M21.png|Alternate Ash (The Power of Us) SM042.png|Ash (Reunited with Misty and Brock) mpl01-100-novajet-1-1-a4-size-sticker-paper-original-imadrrzdcgfbpd4n.jpeg|Ash in his Ultra Guardians Outfit Ash Ketchum (Mewtwo - EVOLUTION).png|Ash in Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back - EVOLUTION Ash (Alternate outfits).png 19-190052 182kib-691x1155-2309482903-adult-ash-hd-png-download.png|Ash (years later) Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Nephews Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Peacemaker Category:Hungry characters Category:Tricksters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Main Protagonist Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentors Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Intelligent characters Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Monster Tamers Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Wise Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Master of Disguise Category:Monster Slayers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Heroic characters Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:In-Love Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Love Interests Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kyle's Family Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Chosen One Category:Good Darkness Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Videogame Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Messiah Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Living Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Kid Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Kids Category:Important Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Revived Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Transformed Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Outright Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Friend of a villain Category:Role Models Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Successful Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Martyr Category:In love heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Rivals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Vigilante Category:Gadgeteers Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Forgivers Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Martial Artists Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Time Travellers Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Sorey's Adventures Team Category:Rainbow Forces Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Ultra Guardians Category:Cross-dressers Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Pokémon characters Category:Characters voiced by Veronica Taylor Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Characters voiced by Sarah Natochenny Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Z-Power Ring Users Category:Z-Ring Users Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Kickers Category:Fighters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Trainers who own a Shiny Pokemon Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Champions Category:Team founders Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands